


Game Day

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is back in Boston for a game day against Boston and Hilary. Just a typical day for them when they verse one another, starting from the early morning all the way through the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is slightly AU, mainly cause I wrote this over a year ago when the CWHL was the only league. So Amanda, in this, joined the Stars to play alongside Julie. The teams were set up from rosters from about a year ago.

Amanda had a love hate relationship with the CWHL currently. She loved playing, don’t get her wrong but playing with only 4 other teams in a league, playing against your old teammates, playing with your old rivals… And playing against your own girlfriend was hard. The best part of it though was being able to stay with her in the games they actually played against one another.

Amanda woke up early knowing she once again beat her alarm by at least a half hour. She could deal with that though, especially since she was back at her shared apartment with Hilary, in Hilary’s arms really. She snuggled back into the woman, smiling when Hilary tightened her grip on her.

“I don’t want to leave this room,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed nodding, she rolled over to face her, cupping her cheek.

“I don’t either,”

“The moment we step out of this apartment we have to act like we hate each other,”

“I know, and trust me I’m not looking forward to it either,” She said, Hilary kissed Amanda then rolled herself on top of her, she pinned Amanda’s arms above her head. Hilary stared down at Amanda grinning. “I have you right where I want you,” She smirked and Amanda pushed herself up kissing her.

“Shouldn’t we get up?” Amada asked and Hilary groaned dropping herself back onto the bed next to her. Amanda stood up out of her bed, not bothering to pull any other clothes on besides Hilary’s old Badgers’ jersey. She could feel Hilary’s eyes on her the whole time she walked around the room, till she opened the bedroom door and walked out. “I’ll start breakfast,” Amanda said and Hilary nodded, Amanda kicked the door shut behind her before walking over to the kitchen where Julie stood.

“You might not want to wear that to the game,” Julie smirked over the top of her cup of coffee.

“It sucks playing against her,” Amanda sighed resting her elbows on the counter, plopping her face down into her hands.

“Hey, it gets better, just think next Olympics you’ll be back on the same team,” Julie smiled at her, patting her on the back. “So omelets and bacon for breakfast?” Julie asked as she passed by Amanda.

“I bought those potato things you like,” Hilary said stepping out of the bedroom, she was wearing sweats and an oversized Rolling Stones tee.

“The potato thing I like?” Julie asked raising an eyebrow at the woman.

“Alright fine, the one we love when you make for us,” Hilary smiled, she walked up to Amanda kissing her neck. She set a pair of sleep shorts on the counter next to her. Julie raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything, truly she didn’t want an answer.

“I’ll make it, but only because you guys are nice enough to let me stay here when we have games here,” Julie said pointing the spatula she had picked up at them, she couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her as Amanda nearly fell over pulling the sleep shorts on. Hilary caught her, attempting to steady the blonde who giggled, her cheeks flaring red under the scrutiny of Julie’s gaze, Julie rolled her eyes. “And that you’re disgustingly cute,”

“What would you like in your omelet Chu?” Amanda asked as she straightened up and stepped back into Hilary’s arms, forcing Hilary to take a step back.

“Mushrooms and spinach, if you have it,”

“Bought them yesterday too,” Hilary smiled.

“You are too good to me,”

“Anything for you oldie,”

“Watch it kid, we’ll be on the ice soon,” Julie warned.

“Sure Jules sure,” Hilary said, she stepped away from Amanda allowing the woman to grab the vegetables from the fridge.

“Ham, bacon and hash browns for you?” Amanda asked looking over at Hillary who nodded.

“You are sick,” Julie said looking at Hilary, who smiled and nodded. She walked up next to Amanda and started chopping up the vegetables. “Did you guys hear about Helm?”

“No?” Both Hillary and Amanda stopped and looked over at Julie who shook her head.

“Nothing bad, he just couldn’t make it fast enough to the hospital for his kid to be born. His girlfriend gave birth on the side of the interstate,” Julie said and Hilary laughed.

“He lives in the middle of nowhere though, so it is kind of expected,”

“He lives in the middle of nowhere? Do I need to remind you where you grew up?” Hilary asked and Amanda scowled.

“It isn’t that bad,” She said and Hilary scoffed.

“I’m sure Helm has cute kids,” Julie said to herself.

“All babies are cute,” Amanda said back and Hilary shook her head.

“No, all babies are not cute. My friend had a cousin who even their parents dubbed them Franken-baby,” She said causing Julie to choke on her coffee and Amanda to just give her a disappointed look.

“That is so mean,” She said and Hilary pulled her into a half hug, kissing her forehead.

“We’ll have cute babies,” She said and Amanda smiled, leaving Julie confused.

“So… you two are…”

“Oh god no, not right now,” Amanda said. “But one day,”

“Sounds good,” Julie smiled. “And Knighter is right, you’ll have adorable babies,”

“And you’ll be Aunt Chuy, who will get to spoil them rotten,” Hilary smiled.

“And teach them how to actually play hockey,” Julie said smirking, handing Hilary and Amanda their plates.

“Low blow boss,” Hilary said back, taking both plates and walking over toward the couch, Amanda followed with three water bottles and Julie behind her with her own plate and her coffee.

“Alright choices of the day are,” Amanda said plopping down on the couch next to Hilary, she flipped the TV on opening the DVR menu. “What did we agree on about recording all the games?” Amanda asked looking over at Hilary, who did at least attempt to look guilty.

“That we wouldn’t exceed 5 games left on the DVR?” She said and Amanda shook her head, there had to be 10 games recorded. She scrolled down till she was able to find the actual shows.

“Alright, House Hunters, Island Living, Beachfront Bargain Hunt, or Renovation Realities?”

“Renovation,” Julie said grinning. “I love watching people fail at things,”

“You’re so evil,” Hilary said leaning forward so she could look at Julie.

“Hey, it’s on your DVR,”

“I love laughing at them,” Hilary laughed as Amanda started the show, she grabbed her plate from the table before settling into Hilary’s side.

x-x-x

An hour later the three women stared at the completed project on TV, plates cleaned of every piece of food.

“I’m sorry, they so brought someone else in. Look at the clean lines the tile has,” Julie said pointing out and Amanda laughed.

“I’m sorry did you not notice the fact the cabinet is now level? I thought that was the biggest give away?” She said and Hilary laughed backing up the feed for a moment.

“Guys they added a window, the guy who hit himself with a hammer and electrocuted himself because he didn’t turn the power off then used a saw on the wall added a window? I think not,” She explained and the other two laughed when Julie’s watch binged at her.

“Hate to break this up kids, but we need to be at the rink in an hour kid,” Julie said looking at Amanda who pouted looking over at Hilary.

“Come on, let’s get ready,” Hilary said picking Amanda up as she stood herself.

Julie walked off toward her own room while Hilary and Amanda walked to theirs. Amanda walked right to her closet and opened it looking around she couldn’t find her suit she liked wearing. She looked over at Hilary who pulled it out of her closet handing it to her.

“Fresh pressed, it was starting to smell,” Hilary explained and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Don’t lie, I know you put the dress shirt on my pillow,” She said, kissing Hilary. “It’s cute,”

They got ready in relative silence, each mentally preparing for the game coming up. Amanda turned to look at Hillary who huffed a few times, she found the woman working on a tie. She smiled and walked up to her pushing her hands aside Amanda took the tie into her hands and created a Windsor knot. When she stepped back Hilary kissed her forehead. Hilary walked over to the dresser they shared and grabbed a sharpie off the top, she sat on the edge of the bed while she drew Amanda’s arrow on.

“You know, you could just get this as a tattoo,” Hilary pointed out and Amanda snorted.

“And have my mother kill me? No thanks,” She smiled and Hilary shrugged. “Anyway it gives me a chance to be close to you for another moment,” She leaned down and kissed Hilary once again. “I should go,” She said before pulling back. “Play well out there, just not better than us,” She smiled and Hilary laughed, she stayed on the bed watching as Amanda walked out of the room and met up with Julie in the living room.

“See you out there Knight,” Julie said giving a wave.

“Keep her safe Chu,” Hilary replied, she waited till she could hear the door click shut before sighing and lying back on the bed. Today would be tough, these games always were, she grabbed Amanda’s pillow and buried her face in it, sighing happily.

x-x-x

Amanda saw Hilary during warm ups smiling slightly when she noticed that Hilary had been watching her. Julie skated up to her thumping her on top of her head.

“Head in the game Kessel,” She said and Amanda nodded.  “So coach said she was going to pit me against Knight,”

“That’s good,” Amanda smiled, they might be friends but they could be ruthless when on the ice.

“Yeah, here’s the thing,” Julie said and Amanda stopped to actually pay attention this time. “Kes, the rest of the team has been talking about them,” She said glancing over at the Blades. “They are going to be aiming for you,”

“Well then let them bring it,” She said defiantly and Julie rolled her eyes.

“Alright kid,”

“Hey Chu?”

“Hmmm?”

“You got my back right?”

“Always,” She smiled as she skated back toward the bench.

x-x-x

They were tied up, with 10 minutes left in the third, when it happened, Lacasse had the puck pinned but Ouellette kept going for it, trying to dig it out. Hilary shoved Ouellette and the woman shoved her back. Amanda skated over and pushed Hilary back away from Ouellette.

“She isn’t worth is Knight,” Amanda said strongly trying to get Hilary to look down at her. Amanda liked Ouellette and knew Hilary and her would go right off on one another. “She isn’t worth it, babe,” Amanda said softly and Hilary looked down at her, Amanda watched as the anger faded from her eyes.

“That’s right let your girlfriend defuse the situation,” Ouellette said and Hilary’s head snapped back up to glare at Ouellette.

“Now is she?” Hilary asked looking back at Amanda who had her own anger flaring in her eyes.

“No, just ignore her,” Amanda said, she looked up at Hilary and smiled. “It’s almost over,”

“Still a lot of game left,” Hilary pointed out.

“Does your girlfriend need you to defend her too?” Ouellette asked and Hilary growled at her.

“I’m going for her,” Hilary said. “Take Potter on, she’ll jump on Chu if she can,” She explained quickly and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get hurt,” Amanda said as Hilary charged at Ouellette, dropping her gloves and tearing her helmet off. That was when all hell broke loose. Hilary was right Potter went right for Chu and Amanda intercepted her, grabbing her jersey around the collar.

“What are you doing Jenny?” Amanda yelled and Jenny smiled at her.

“I told Jules one day we’d scrap,” She said and Amanda laughed.

“Sorry mom, not today,” She said attempting to keep the woman from out maneuvering her.

“So is it true?” Jenny asked after a moment, she stopped struggling and now they were just skating around tight grips on one another.

“What would that be?”

“You and Knight?”

“Yeah,” She could feel the blush on her cheeks. “It’s true,”

“You guys should have said something,” Jenny smiled and Amanda smiled back. “She was talking about kids today, it was super adorable,”

“Yeah, I really like that idea,”

“You guys would be great parents, and if all else fails just ship them off to Aunt Jenny and she’ll help raise them right. They’ll learn how to play their best hockey from me,”

“Funny thing! Julie said the same thing,” Amanda laughed.

“God who knew Hilary was such a beast?” Jenny laughed and dropped her arms. “Go get her before she kills your teammate,” Amanda smiled and skated off toward Hilary wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her off Ouellette who was on the ground.

“It’s me, it’s me,” She said loudly and Hilary stood up. “Better?” She asked and Hilary nodded slightly then skated toward the penalty box. Amanda reached a hand down to Ouellette who laughed through a bloody mouth.

“Damn Kessel, you never said your girl could fight,” She laughed slinging an arm around Amanda.

“Oh don’t get all buddy buddy with me just yet,” Amanda warned and Caroline smiled.

“Sorry kid,” She said and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Your face is going to be sore in the morning,” She pointed out and Caroline nodded as they skated to the bench. Caroline went right to the back to get looked at and Amanda sat down on the bench, she waited till Coach’s hand was on her shoulder.

“If you pull a stunt like that again for your girlfriend,”

“Coach, it wasn’t for my girlfriend. Hilary’s been taking boxing lessons, Ouellette couldn’t block a fucking wall coming at her an 1/16 of a mile per hour,” She said and Coach laughed then patted her shoulder.

“Don’t ever protect your girlfriend over your teammates again, got it?”

“Yes coach,”

x-x-x

Hilary groaned as she lowered herself into the bath Amanda had run for them. She was beyond sore, the Stars went hard at her after Ouellette was out. They were still friendly at the end of the game, the Stars walked away with the win, Amanda capturing the last goal. Once she was fully in the bath she opened her eyes and looked up at Amanda who smiled at her climbing in with her.

“Good goal,” Hilary said once more before wrapping her arms around the woman, dropping her chin against Amanda’s shoulder.

“Good, was worried it wasn’t pretty enough,” Amanda laughed.

“Ouellette ok?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. You held back,”

“I didn’t want to take out the great Caroline Ouellette,” Hilary explained kissing her shoulder.

“What do you think about us telling everyone about us?”

“Don’t they already know?”

“Well yeah, but… I think we should sit our two teams down at once and let them know it won’t affect our game play,” Amanda explained and Hilary muttered into her shoulder.

“I like it,” She said again, kissing Amanda’s neck. “Coach was pissed I let you back me down from a fight,”

“Coach was pissed I did it,”

“Does this really not affect our game play?

“It does affect us…”

“I’d rather have you than hockey, Hilary admitted and Amanda didn’t know what to say back. They lived for hockey, it was in their blood, it was why they stayed alive. “I’d rather have your kids, and come home to you every day. I’ll give it up right this second if I had to,”

“Hilary… you do know what you are saying,”

“I’m saying I love you more than I care about this team, this game,” Hilary said and kissed Amanda’s cheek. “Does that shock you that much?”

“I just… wasn’t expecting it,”

“Well Amanda, I love you,”

“I love you too,” Amanda said resting against Hilary’s chest. “I’d give it all up too,” She said a few moments later.

“I know you would,”


End file.
